wucfandomcom-20200213-history
DIO
Dio Brando, otherwise known as DIO, is the main antagonist of STARBORD: Phantom Blood, and is slated to become a supporting antagonist alongside Sephiroth in the Season 6 storyline. He is the sworn enemy of Jonathan Joestar, the Joestar bloodline, and Zachary Higgins. A cruel and cunning manipulator hailing from 19th century London, he was granted immortality thanks to the Stone Mask and had become a vampire. He was able to survive to the present day, and obtained a Stand. Appearance STARBORD: Phantom Blood Dio has a significantly less radical wardrobe in STARBORD: Phantom Blood, often wearing clothes befitting of upperclassmen of 19th century London such as a red tie and a white button-up shirt, befitted with a blue coat and pants, as well as a pair of boots. His blond hair is clean and proper, while he has orange eyes. WUC/Season 6 Dio now has a more bizarre wardrobe comparative to his STARBORD: Phantom Blood, wearing yellow clothing predominantly. His wristbands and shoes are colored gold, while he wears a pair of green kneepads, a green belt with straps falling to the side of his waist, and a headband, all befitted with hearts. His hair is much more unkempt and flowing than it was in STARBORD: Phantom Blood, and as a result of his vampiric transformation moves as if it is alive. Dio's eyes have also changed color: from orange to gold. Biography Dio Brando was born in 1867, in 19th century London to a crook named Dario Brando and his wife. Growing up Dio had a rough childhood, forced to eke out a living any way he could with only his intelligence, his life made even worse by the fact that his father's abuse led his mother to an early grave, which led him to regret his lineage and fuel a burning hatred for Dario. Dio's life changed when his father fell terribly ill, and he revealed that in his early days he saved the life of George Joestar I, and thusly would be in his debt, leading him to advise Dio to move in with the Joestars immediately. To Dio, the Joestars represented something he hated just as much as his father: the upper class, those who never suffered like he did and had their life handed to them on a silver platter. However, fueled by the hatred of his father, he vowed to become better and richer than his patriarchal figure ever could by taking the Joestar fortune for himself. Starbord Crusaders His presence is first foreshadowed in Starbord Crusaders, once Josuke steals one of Vanilla Ice's memories about him and transmits it into Olivia's head. STARBORD: Phantom Blood When Dio arrived at the Joestar estate and learned about Jonathan and Zachary, he quickly made plans to ruin the young nobleman's life and simply push Zachary out of the way of his plans, seeing him as nothing more of a nuisance and the son of a whore. He tried multiple tactics - he beat and eventually killed Danny, Jonathan's dog and closest companion at that point, he outdid Jonathan in many aspects of his life such as mathematics and proper tableside manners, and he even beat him himself, but this plan backfired when Zachary helped Jonathan improve himself to be able to beat Dio, their final childhood scuffle resulting in Dio discovering the properties of the Stone Mask. Dio realized that Zachary was as equal a threat as Jonathan if he was able to teach him all this, and when Zach disappeared for 7 years he decided to cultivate Jonathan's friendship until the time where he would kill him with the Stone Mask, until the unexpected twist of Zachary's return, in which he had to reformulate his plan. One night, in the streets of London, he decided to the test the Stone Mask as an execution device on a couple of vagrants, inadvertedly discovering its transformative properties and realizing what potential the mask could have if he used it upon himself, which would happen eventually as he was turned into a vampire, killed George Joestar himself, and destroyed the Joestar Mansion. Jonathan, however, was able to best him, and eventually when Dio was reduced to just a head, he would track Jonathan to a ship on course for America, and the two would sink to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. Season 6 storyline Dio returns in the Season 6 storyline, now christened simply DIO, after Sephiroth and Ghirahim fish him out of the Atlantic Ocean, where he seems to have acquired a mysterious new body. Their first destination is for Egypt, where DIO encounters Muhammad Avdol and attempts to make him into a loyal servant, failing as Avdol manages to escape. He is sent to the planet of Gaia alongside his faithful servant Enya and another of Sephiroth's lieutenants, Kylo Ren, in order to retrieve the piece of the Black Materia hidden on that planet. It is later revealed that Enrico Pucci is under DIO's control, and secretly feeding him information regarding the Omniversal Guardian Academy and its students. Powers and Expertise As a normal human: Cunning Dio is very intelligent, and uses this intelligence to great lengths to figure out his enemies and to learn their strategies in combat. Charisma Dio is naturally very charismatic, having a very specific way with words and almost bewitching eyes that tend to get people who don't know how evil he truly is to lean towards him. Calculation Dio tends to act very carefully, and evaluates the situation he finds himself in before anything else. Hand-to-Hand Dio is experienced in hand-to-hand combat, having grown up on the streets for most of his life. As a vampire (see Vampire (creature) for basic vampiric abilities) Stand Power Dio has the power of a Stand, specifically the Stand of knowledge, Hermit Purple, but he also has a second Stand which as of yet remains unknown. Relationships Jonathan Joestar While at first Dio thought nothing of Jonathan and merely as a simple obstacle easily moved to make way for his own eventual inheritance of the Joestar fortune, as they grew up and Jonathan suffered more and more, Dio grew to respect Jonathan, and eventually became obsessed with him, stating that he would have preferred to kill JoJo himself. This obsession would eventually culminate in Dio stealing Jonathan's body for himself. Joestar bloodline Dio does not share the same respect for the Joestar bloodline as he does for Jonathan, seeing them all as simple nuisances in the way of his master plan but ultimately being careful of them as he fears he cannot underestimate them. Zachary Higgins Dio does not respect Zachary in the same way as he does with Jonathan, but still he feels that he cannot underestimate him for he is the very reason that Jonathan had reached a tipping point and become a strong warrior capable of rivaling Dio. Trivia * Dio Brando's namesake comes from two people: the heavy-metal musician Ronnie James Dio, and the actor Marlon Brando. * In italian, the word "dio" means "God". Category:Villainous Category:Antagonist Category:Evil from the past Category:Revived Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Lieutenants of Sephiroth